


Touch of You

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge & One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken, no epilogue]  Just a little fun with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Touch Of You  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 337|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write for your OTP  & One Ship Boot Camp: Ken x Daisuke, #28, tongue  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge  & One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken, no epilogue] Just a little fun with one another.

* * *

Daisuke’s tongue traced along the lines of Ken’s lips, tasting him and the ramen he’d had for dinner at the same time. Their arms and legs tangled about one another, Ken’s back pressed against the small pile of pillows on their bed. Daisuke sat on Ken’s lap, legs draped over the side of the bed, not even bothering to remember what it meant to breathe and not taste Ken on his lips and catch his aroma in his nostrils. 

Slowly he teased Ken’s lips open, both of them breathing a little harder as he did, and his tongue darted inside, brushing over teeth and tongue. Ken’s tongue shot back out, prying inside of Daisuke’s mouth as well. Neither of them could say anything with their mouths so occupied, but nothing needed saying right now. At least not with their mouths. Lips and hands and hearts said everything that needed it. 

Ken’s hands ran up Daisuke’s arms, soft whispers of touch that could almost not be felt at all for how gentle they were. Daisuke wanted to do the same, but he needed at least one arm to brace on the bed so he didn’t fall on the floor, especially as he kissed more enthusiastically. 

He did have one free hand, though, and that roamed upward to slide under Ken’s shirt, brushing across the muscles there. Ken breathed harder at his touch, tilting his head back, and Daisuke started to kiss down his lover’s neck, adding a few teasing licks and caresses as he did. 

Now Ken’s hands traced Daisuke’s shoulders, and he leaned forward enough so he could kiss Daisuke as well, tongue darting out to swipe at a place on the other’s neck that he knew brought a very special reaction from Daisuke. 

The noise Daisuke made couldn’t be described as anything but the most passionate of yelps. Daisuke shot him a look, but before he could do anything more, Ken did it again, and anything other than pure enjoyment became something not worth bothering with. 

**The End**


End file.
